


Sharks in a Fish Tank

by aoigensou



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Redheaded swimmers are not to be trusted, Rin is a protective older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin didn't know what he expected on his first day in the Samezuka swim club, but his sister getting hit on when she wasn't even there wasn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharks in a Fish Tank

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to talk about the hot redhead that called Gou cute in the second episode.

The day Rin had officially joined the Samezuka swim club, he had been faced unexpectedly with a dilemma. One of his senpai had spotted him as he had entered, grinning as he walked over to where Rin had dropped his towel, cap and goggles. He thought, at first, that it had been his reputation preceding him. After all, he _had_ gone to a prestigious swimming school in Australia.

The moment his senpai had opened his mouth, that notion had been shattered.

"Hey, you're Matsuoka right? The one with the sister?" Rin looked at his senpai warily, wondering where that had come from, and how on earth he had known anything about Gou. Belatedly, he remembered a text from her saying that she'd tried to visit him, and he should stop being such an unsociable older brother or else.

"Yeah..." he answered carefully, trying to remain neutral.

"You two look kind of alike, so I knew it was you," his senpai said, the grin widening. "I'm Mikoshiba Seijuurou, and I had a favor to ask of you."

The more this redheaded senpai talked, the more Rin wanted to bite his head off, but he didn't want to make a poor impression on his first day in the club. "I see. What would that be?" he asked as noncommittally as possible.

"I was wondering if your sister was single, and if she is could you give me her email address? She's really cute!"

Rin made a note to drown Mikoshiba in the pool later when no one was watching, not answering the question in favor of stalking off toward the water to find the coach for his instructions. Later, he was definitely going to tell Gou to never visit him at school again. He may have been the one with the sharp teeth, but like hell was he going to let his sister anywhere near those sharks disguised as swimmers.


End file.
